true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Jonah
Alan Jonah is one of the secondary antagonists of the MonsterVerse franchise, appearing as the secondary antagonist of the film Godzilla: King of the Monsters and a character in the graphic novel Godzilla: Aftershock. He is the founder of an eco-terrorist organization who, having seen the evils of mankind during his history, is hellbent on destroying mankind altogether by unleashing the Titans upon them, believing that they would take better care of the world than people would. Much of this is stemmed from discovering that his daughter, Lilly, was kidnapped after school and killed, with her dead body left in a storm drain for six days. He is portrayed by Charles Dance. Biography Background Witnessing the Evils of Humanity Alan Jonah was once a special agent in the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) from 1990 to 2004, and a colonel in the British Army. However, during his years of living his duty, he witnessed humanity at its worst, causing him to go rogue and misanthropic. Because of this, Jonah has been working with a team of mercenaries. The organization Monarch became aware of him when he and his mercenaries trespassed onto a subterranean MUTO dig site, so they caught him and put him in a Pakistani prison. Eventually, he broke out of confinement or escaped, and was labeled a Class-1 eco-terror threat. At some point in his life, Jonah's hatred for humanity increased when his daughter, Lilly Jonah, was kidnapped on her way home from school and murdered while he was in deployment, with her dead body being tossed into a storm drain. He did not find out until six days later. ''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Escaping Custody After the movie Godzilla, three months after the titular monster defeated the MUTOs at San Francisco, Jonah is held hostage at the American military base of Joint Region Marianas in Guam. When he gets questioned because he has an Australian passport, he claims that he has dual citizenship. Just then, the MUTO Prime arrives, causing mass destruction at the base, causing Jonah to be able to escape. Dr. Emma Russell arrives to analyze the devastation, but Jonah stows away into her plane. When she boards, he holds her at gunpoint, commanding her to have the pilot be ready for takeoff. However, her colleague, Tarkan, draws his gun, but Jonah tackles him and escapes. Eventually, he stalks Emma all the way to Siberia, and tries to capture her again. However, Tarkan, having anticipated this event, uses Emma as bait, and successfully captures Jonah. Tarkan then has his men bring Jonah over to the Russians. However, Emma eventually gets informed that Jonah escaped once again. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Bombing Mothra's Temple Jonah first appears in the movie when a massive egg in a temple in China gives birth to the larvae Mothra. He and his eco-terrorist group then bomb the area to capture Emma Russell and her daughter, Madison. However, Emma schemed to do this, as she was joining his side, and didn't want it known to the public. Releasing Ghidorah After that, Jonah and his terrorists travel to Antarctica to free King Ghidorah, a giant space dragon who was frozen in ice for thousands of years. When members of Monarch arrive, the terrorists shoot at them, but Mark Russell, Emma's husband, escapes from the scene. However, when Mark tries to rescue his family, he spots Emma freeing Ghidorah to destroy humanity. Awakening Rodan After releasing Ghidorah upon the world, Jonah plots to awaken the destructive pterosaur-like Titan, Rodan, who is hibernating in a volcano. To do this, Jonah has Emma use a device called the ORCA to awaken the beast. When Emma does so, Rodan awakens, and destroys everything in his path. Eventually, Ghidorah forces Rodan to submit to him as his ruler and awakens seventeen Titans across the globe, and uses them to destroy millions of lives. After this, Emma suggests to quit the operation as she starts to question the effectiveness of his goals, but Jonah disagrees with her. Purchasing Ghidorah's Head In a post-credits scene, Jonah is shown to have survived the events of the film. He meets a fisherman who has recovered Ghidorah's lost head and taken it to his warehouse. Jonah purchases the head with a smirk as he plans to use it, possibly with malicious intent. Personality Alan Jonah is an eco-terrorist who wants to destroy all of mankind. His profile describes him as "a man disillusioned by governments and obsessed with leveling the global playing field through stolen weapon technology". This was because he witnessed the evils of mankind during his military career and the death of his daughter (who he genuinely cared for), causing him to become a misanthrope. Jonah is also suicidal, as he wants genocide on mankind to ensure the greater good in the world, which would also basically include himself as well as he is a human. Trivia *The part where Alan Jonah is revealed to have loved his daughter and found out that she died is not revealed in the film, but only in the film's novelization. *His name (specifically his last name) could be a parody to the prophet Jonah from the Bible as they are both associated with giant monsters (the prophet Jonah was swallowed by a great fish for three days and then vomited; Alan Jonah wants to use giant monsters on mankind), and they are both hateful against mankind's evil tendencies (the Ninevites for the prophet Jonah; the entire world for Alan Jonah). *He is similar to Commander Vic Hoskins from the Jurassic Park franchise as they are both willing to use giant creatures to achieve their goals. However, unlike Hoskins who is motivated by greed, Jonah is motivated by tragedy (even though Jonah indirectly destroyed much, much more lives than Hoskins did). *In the Monarch timeline, his name is inverted as "Jonah Alan", though the reasons why are unknown. Gallery Godzilla2019-8b.jpg|Emma Russell and Alan Jonah. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Strategists Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:True Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Nihilists Category:Sociopaths Category:Masterminds Category:Military Villains Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Overconfident Category:Plague Bringers Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Villains Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bombers Category:Emotional Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Xenophobes